


The Nonsense Ramblings of A VERY Bored Fanboy

by QueenieWithABeenie



Category: RWBY, Sailor Moon
Genre: ALL THE GAY, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pride, with a sprinkling of straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieWithABeenie/pseuds/QueenieWithABeenie
Summary: Dumping ground for the random one-shots and mini fictions I come up with (mostly in the shower, ngl)





	The Nonsense Ramblings of A VERY Bored Fanboy

Greetings! Will here, back on my "way too many ideas" bullshit (as if I was ever off of it).   
"The Nonsense Ramblings of a Very Bored Fanboy" is exactly what it sounds like; a collection of one-shots and other stories that just do not fit in with anything else I've written, but still want to share. Some of the fandoms included are Voltron, Sailor Moon, The Evil Within, Overwatch, Transformers, and dozens more.   
I'm always open to suggestions, so please by all means, drop ideas in the comments!  
-Will Queen


End file.
